Time Traveling Twilight
by AngryTangy
Summary: After a spell goes wrong, Twilight is stuck in the future.
1. It's a good try

Twilight sat at her desk, reading the small parchment. After Starlight went back in time, she wanted to find out how she did it. As she read the spell over, nothing happened. Intrigued, she reread it backwards, something odd happened. Time slowed down around her, then sped up in a flash of light.

Twilight adjusted her mane and looked around at her surroundings. It looked just like Ponyville. She decided to head towards where her castle was. When she arrived there was nothing there but a flat patch of land. Curious, she decided to head to her castle to find answers.

As she headed to the castle, she noticed something different. There were lots of ponies, and she followed them inside. As she walked in, she noticed a sign. It read; _Museum of the Elements of Harmony._

Confused, Twilight decided to head to the throne room. She made her way along and when she arrived, she gasped. Sitting in her chair was a holographic photo of herself. Holograms of Pinkie, Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Spike, and Rarity were there too.

Trotting around the room, she noticed her crown in a glass case. She read the plaque underneath. "This is Twilight Sparkle's crown." Panic rose in her chest. _Where was she?_ As she walked among the ponies, she noticed a sign. It said; _To see the Mane 6, head to the Ponyville Cemetery._ Twilight's gut sunk. Quickly, she teleported to the Cemetery. Walking through, she saw 6 tombs, all marked with her and her friend's cutie marks. She read her's, and gasped.

 _Here lies the Princess of Friendship, Element of Magic, and great friend, Twilight Sparkle._

Something was wrong. She needed to find Princess Celestia for answers.


	2. It's a hard knock life

**Here is chapter 2! I'm so sorry if they're kinda short, I have a lot on my plate.**

 _ **\- Nerdyredhead**_

Quickly, Twilight flew at her top speeds to get to the castle. Touching down outside the gates, she raced at a quick gallop towards the inside.

"Halt!" A guard yelled. She froze. The guard approached her, spear raised. "What is your identification and reason of visit?" She barked. "Uh, I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle and I'm here to see Princess Celestia." The guard faltered. Another smaller guard trotted up. "Uh are you hallucinating ma'am? Or is this some kind of silly joke?".

"Uh…" Twilight backed up.

"Scribble, stop this nonsense." A voice boomed. The guard backed up and saluted. "You got ma'am!" She bounced cheerfully next to the pony. As she came into view, Twilight gasped.

"I am Queen Galaxia, and you need to come with me."

As they trotted down the hall, the guard named Scribble eyed her suspiciously.

"Can I help you?" Twilight asked.

Scribble chirped "Oh nothing! Just a head's up though;" her voice became grim and serious. "try and hurt the Queen at ALL, and you're going to regret it. Anyway, have fun!" She bounced off, leaving Twilight speechless.

They entered the throne room, and followed Queen Galaxia to the throne. The four guards, including Scribble. The guards gestured for her to stop, and they bowed to the Queen when she sat down. "So, why are you here?" She asked.

Twilight puffed her chest. "I am Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship. I was casting a spell and it went wrong, sending me to here, the future."

"I see." Galaxia said. "And I believe you. Over 100 years ago, the Elements of Harmony were formed, including you and your friends. But as time passed, there was a rebirth and you along with your friends died, as well as Princesses Celestia and Luna. From the ashes, the new empire was born, and I became ruler. To protect us from the forces of evil, a new group of Element bearers were formed."

"Where are they?" Twilight asked.

Queen Galaxia nodded to Scribble and another guard, and they pressed a button on a small console. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, 4 other ponies burst into the room, Scribble and the other guard lining up next to them.

"You may relax." The Queen said softly. "I just called you to meet someone." She turned to Twilight.

"These, are the Bearers of Harmony." Princess Galaxia gestured to the six ponies.

"Emerald represents the Element of Magic, Tempest represents the Element of Loyalty, Scribble represents the Element of Laughter, Sea Breeze represents the Element of Kindness, Patchwork represents the Element of Generosity, and Prism represents the Element of Honesty." They stood proudly before Twilight.

A mage, a Wonderbolt, two Royal Guards, a Royal Translator, and the Royal Seamstress.

"Wow." Twilight was speechless.


End file.
